Let's Make a Baby
by dyakuro34-7
Summary: Bagaimana nasib Lay yang menjadi pelampiasan seorang Kim JunMyeon? lalu apa hubungannya dengan Kaisoo? Summary jelek /EXO FF/ Sulay/Kaisoo/NC gak Hot.


Author: Dyakuro34-7

Main Cast : Sulay, Kaisoo

Genre : Romance *mungkin

Rated : M-

Warning: NC gak HOT, Banyak Typo, Gak nyambung, Bikin mual, DLL

Let's Make a Baby

Sore yang sunyi di dorm EXO-K...

"Yeollie kemarikan remotenya!" Baekhyun mencoba meraih remote TV yang dipegang Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau lihat Suju Sunbae."

"Aku juga mau lihat SNSD Sunbae!"

"Siapa cepat dia dapat."

"Yeollie jahat sama Bekkie. Hiks.."

"Emang gue pikirin?" Chanyeol tetap mempertahankan remotenya tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang makin berkaca-kaca.

Baiklah kita tinggalkan dulu dua curut itu. Sekarang kita beralih ke dapur...

"Hyung~"

"Em?"

"Hanya 'em'?" tanya namja berkulit tan itu pada namjachingunya yang masih sibuk memasak.

"Ada apa kkamjongku sayang~?" D.O berkata dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Ayo bikin Baby, hyung!"

Duak...

Panci milik D.O sukses menyapa wajah pervert Kai, yang membuat namja itu terkapar di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Enak sekali kau bilang bikin Baby! Kau tidak merasakan penderitaanku!"

"Mereka mulai lagi." Suho hanya geleng kepala mendengar kegaduhan dari arah dapur lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya yaitu membaca novel Rated M#plak.

BRAAK...

"Annyeong!" BaekYeol langsung terjungkang kebelakang sementara Suho dan Sehun hanya mengelus dada karena kedatangan member EXO-M

"Kalian mengagetkanku, BODOH!" Member EXO-M langsung mengkeret saat Suho membentak mereka.

"Mianhae hyungiehh.. kami hanyaahh rindu hahhh~" Lay muncul dari balik punggung Kris. Dan seketika mata Suho membulat.

"Yixing kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu? Suaramu juga aneh." Suho memperhatikan Lay yang masih tersenyum.

"Gwenchana hyunggiehh~" Jawab Lay yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Dia demam tapi malah memaksakan diri untuk ikut." Suho mengangguk mendengar menjelasan Kris. "Jadi, Urus dia!" dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan, Kris mendorong tubuh lemah Lay kearah Suho. Dengan sigap Suho mengkap tubuh Lay yang semakin lemas.

"Kau gila?! Dia sedang sakit dan kau malah mendorongnya?" tanpa diberi komando untuk kedua kalinya, Suho memapah Lay masuk kekamarnya dan Sehun. Sementara Kris menatap Sulay yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Eh ada member EXO-M." D.O keluar dari dapur sambil menyeret Kai yang masih pingsan.

"Kai kenapa D.O?" Tanya Luhan sambil menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil tadi. Sudah ya aku mau membawanya ke kamar dulu." D.O meringis kecil lalu berlalu kekamarnya dan Kai.

"Kenapa mereka?" Tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah chagy dari pada memikirkan mereka, lebih baik pikirkan aku saja." Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Jangan macam-macam Oh Sehun!" bukannya takut, Sehun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Em... Sehun..." Xiumin terlihat salah tingkah dan itu membuat Sehun heran.

"Ya?" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Luhan gege udah biru loh~" Sehun menatap Chen yang menunjuk kearah Luhan.

"Hya! Luhan hyung!" Sehun berteriak histeris saat melihat kulit Luhan hyungnya yang sudah membiru.

"kkau mmau membunuhku, Ssehun?" tanya Luhan terbata-bata.

"Mian hyung~" member yang masih ada disitu mulai menyiapkan cemilan untuk menonton drama gratis HunHan.

.

Suho membaringkan tubuh Lay ketempat tidurnya dengan hati-hati.

"Gomawo hyungiehhh~" Suho membalas senyuman Lay lalu mengobrak abrik lacinya untuk mencari termometer.

"Yixing gigit ini!" Suho menyodorkan termometer yang sukses ia temukan ke arah Lay. Beberapa saat kemudian Suho terbelalak dengan hasilnya. "37⁰! Ini lumayan tinggi."

"Sebentar aku ambil obat dulu." Suho beranjak menuju dapur dimana tempat kotak P3K itu berada.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Suho keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Mau ambil obat buat Lay didapur." Suho meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bermesraan dengan Luhan.

"Obat penurun panas, mana yah?" Suho menggeledah kotak P3K

"Hyung sedang apa?" Suho meloncat saking terkejutnya saat D.O tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya.

"Ya Tuhan. Kau mengagetkanku D.O." Suho mengelus dadanya.

"Hyung cari apa?" Ulang D.O

"Aku cari obat penurun panas untuk Lay."

"Owh." Dengan sigap D.O langsung menemukan obat yang Suho cari. "Ini hyung. Tapi kalau mau minum itu harus makan masalahnya Lay gege sudah makan belum?" Suho berfikir sejenak.

"Dari pada banyak pikir, lebih baik kau buatkan bubur untuknya." D.O hendak berbalik meninggalkan Suho. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, namja yang punya julukan angel itu menggenggam tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang masak? Aku tidak sepandai dirimu dalam memasak." Suho mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Tidak mau. Aku lelah. Lebih baik kau buat saja sendiri, lagipula dengan begitu perasaanmu akan tersampaikan." Suho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Perasaan?" ulang Suho.

"Ne. Hyung menyukai Lay gege kan?"

"Kata siapa? Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Berarti kau mencintainya. Kalau kau tanya dari mana aku bisa tahu, salahkan tingkah lakumu yang sangat berbeda saat didekat Lay gege." Suho melotot tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa D.O membaca pikirannya? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang dikatakan D.O itu benar juga. Ia selalu merasa berdebar saat disamping Lay. Ditengah lamunannya, Suho tiba-tiba teringat sebuah kenyataan yang –mungkin- tidak bisa diubah dari diri Lay. Kenyaaan bahwa Lay sangat mencintai Kris.

Tanpa sadar, Suho mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih. "Kau terlalu banyak berfikir hyung. Aku kembali dulu~"

"D.O tunggu! Ajari aku bagaimana caranya buat bubur!" D.O tersenyum mendengar perkataan Suho.

.

.

Kai pov.

Cahaya lampu masuk kedalam pupil mataku. Lo bukannya tadi aku ada di dapur? Kenapa aku ada dikamar? Kuputuskan untuk keluar kamar saat kedengar kegaduhan dari arah ruang tengah.

"Kai kau sudah bangun? Bilang sama Suho hyung, kami mau keliling Seoul."- Sehun. Kulihat Hunhan. Taoris, Baekyeol, dan Xiuchen sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Oh iya tolong jaga Lay juga!Dia sedang sakit." –Luhan. Setelah itu mereka semua pergi menghilang dibalik pintu. Kyungsoo hyung kemana yah?

"Kau terlalu sedikit memasukkan air! Ini namanya mau buat nasi bukan bubur." Kudengar samar-samar suara Kyungsoo hyung dari arah dapur.

"Kan aku sudah bilang tidak bisa masak." Lo bukannya itu suara Suho hyung? Mereka sedang apa? Aku berjalan menuju dapur.

"Lakukan sekali lagi! Beri lebih banyak air! Arraseo?" kulihat Suho hyung hanya mengangguk pasrah. Kasian sekali dia. Keputuskan untuk melihat mereka dari pintu dapur.

1 hour later...

Author pov.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" Suho menatap bangga bubur hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk untuk pemula. Sudah cepat sana nanti Lay gege keburu mati."

Pletak..

Satu jitakan dari Suho sukses mendarat di dahi D.O

"Itu hadiah karena sudah mendoakan Lay cepat mati, dan ini..."

Chu..

"..karena telah membantuku. Gomawo." D.O membulatkan matanya saat Suho mencium pipinya. Sementara itu Kai menatap moment SuD.O itu dengan tatapan tajam sebelum pergi meninggalkan dapur.

.

.

Cklek..

Lay terbangun saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Mian Yixing aku lama. Ayo makan dulu baru minum obatnya." Suho membantu Lay untuk duduk. "Ayo buka mulutmu. AAA" Lay terdiam dengan sikap Suho yang hendak menyuapinya. "Kenapa?" Lay menggeleng pelan.

"Aku makan sendiri sajahh~" Suho menghindar saat Lay hampir mengambil mangkuk bubur itu dari tangannya.

"Tidak bisa! Tubuhmu masih lemas dan selama kau ada didekatku, kau tanggung jawabku. Sekarang buka mulutmu. AAA" semburat merah mewarnai wajah halus Lay. Entah kenapa ia selalu merasa ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal hatinya saat bersama Suho. Apa dia tidak mencintai Kris lagi?

.

"Hyung, dari mana kau?" tanya Kai dingin pada D.O yang baru saja masuk kamar.

"Aku baru saja membantu Suho hyung memasak didapur. Hah lelahnya." D.O merebahkan dirinya tempat tidur.

"Benarkah? Kau mau membantu Suho hyung membuat bubur tapi tidak mau membantuku untuk membuat baby, hyung?" D.O merasakan aura gelap didalam kamar itu.

"Kau kenapa sih Kai? Membuat bubur dan membuat Baby itu beda!" D.O bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak mau melakukan itu gara-gara kau masih mencintai Suho hyung?"

"Kai aku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain kau!" D.O mulai terpancing emosi.

"Kalau begitu buktikan padaku!"

.

Rintik-rintik air membasahi kota Seoul. Sebuah mobil van melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan kota Seoul tersebut.

"Gege sepertinya hujan makin lebat bagaimana kalau kita menginap di hotel saja?" Salah seorang yang memiliki mata panda memberi usul pada Kris yang mengemudi.

"Em.. baiklah. Didepan ada hotel. Luhan beri kabar yang di dorm kalau kita tidak akan pulang malam ini." Luhan mengangguk mendengar perintah dari tuijangnya.

.

"Minum obatnya, Yixing." Suho membantu Lay untuk meminum obatnya.

"Nng.. Kaihh.. hhh.." tubuh Suho menegang saat mendengar sesuatu dari kamar sebelah.

"Hyung itu suara apa~" Lay bertanya saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara desahan diantara bunyi hujan.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Lay. Sekarang kau tidur dan pakai ini agar telingamu tidak dingin." Suho memakaikan menutup telinga warna merah pada Lay.

"Gomawo hyung~" Suho mengangguk lalu kembali membantu Lay untuk berbaring dan memakaikannya selimut. Setelah dirasa Lay sudah terlelap, Suho baru keluar dari kamar itu.

"Dasar Dongsaeng tidak sopan. Aku saja belum pernah melakukannya, mereka malah hampir tiap minggu." Suho mendesah pelan lalu menghidupkan televisi dengan volume keras.

.

"ng.. Kaihh.. gelihhh.." D.O bergerak tak nyaman saat Kai menciumi lehernya.

"Tubuhmu slurp.. Manis –gigit- hyung." Kai terus menciumi leher D.O sementara tangannya mulai beraksi masuk kedalam t-shirt tipis D.O dan memainkan sesuatu didalam sana.

"aahh.. kauhh buat..kuhh.. gila." D.O mendorong kepala Kai untuk terus membuat tanda kepemilikan di lehernya. Melihat reaksi sang namjachingu, Kai langsung merobek kaos yang melekat ditubuh D.O lalu dengan beringas ia menjilat, mengemut dan menggigit nipple namjachingunya itu.

"uhh.. ng.. argh.. Kaihh." D.O berteriak frustasi saat Kai menggigit keras nipplenya sementara nipple satunya dicubit kuat oleh tangan nakal Kai. Setelah bosan Kai kembali keatas lalu kembali menciumi bibir D.O dengan ganas.

"Emp.. ahh.." Kai mendorong lidahnya masuk kedalam gua hangat D.O mengajak daging tak bertulang didalam sana untuk membalas perlakuannya. D.O yang mengerti maksud Kai langsung menyambut lidah itu dengan senang hati. Tangan kiri kai menyusup di leher D.O yang telah penuh dengan tanda pink keunguan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sementara tangan kanan Kai bergerak turun mengelus perut datar D.O dan terus bergerak kebawah.

"Eung!" D.O tersentak dalam ciumannya. Tangan kanan Kai menekan sesuatu diantara selangkangannya hingga membuat benda itu menengang.

"Kau mudah tengang, Chagi." Kai tersenyum meremehkan saat melihat junior D.O yang telah menengang. Sementara D.O mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Grep..

"Argh! Kaihh!" D.O menjerit saat Kai meremas juniornya.

"Wae hyung? Kau suka ini?" Kai semakin keras dan semakin mempercepat remasannya pada junior D.O yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Ahh.. Kaihh.. nnggg.. janganhh menggoda.. buka..ohh" tanpa komando lebih, Kai langsung membuka celana D.O sekaligus dengan celana dalamnya. Dengan segera Kai mengemut benda –yang menurut Kai- mungil milik D.O memaju mundurkan mulutnya di junior D.O. sesekali menjilat lubang kecil di ujung junior mungil itu.

"Ah.. more shh lebihh cephhat!" Kai menuruti permintaan D.O dia mempercepat tempo kulumannya. Sementara D.O menjambak rambut Kai agar namja itu semakin mengemut juniornya kuat.

"Jonginn.. cumm." Sebelum itu terjadi Kai menghentikan kegiatannya yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare oleh D.O. Sementara dengan gerakan seduktif, Kai menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya .

"Tidak secepat itu hyung, bahkan kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? punyaku saja belum bangun. Kita lakukan dengan pose itu!" D.O mengerti dan langsung merangkak diatas Kai. Wajahnya langsung menghadap pada junior Kai yang memang masih lemas(?) posisi 69.

"Kulum dia!" perintah Kai yang terdengar mengerikan ditelinganya, membuat D.O mau tidak mau harus mengulum junior Kai yang 2 kali lebih besar dan panjang dari miliknya(Tolong jangan dibayangin)

"Ahh kau pintar chagiii~. lebih kuat!" D.O menyedot junior Kai lebih kuat berharap cairan Kai cepat masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Sementara itu Kai sibuk meraba pantat mulus D.O sesekali meremas dan menamparnya. Diam-diam ia mengelipkan 2 jarinya ke belahan pantat D.O mengelus hole berkerut disana.

"Eunghh" D.O mendesah tertahan karena junior Kai yang masih ada di mulutnya.

Sleb...

Tanpa aba-aba, Kai langsung lesakkan 2 jarinya kedalam hole D.O dalam sekali hentak yang membuat namja bermana bulat itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Argh! Appo Kai." D.O melepaskan kontak junior Kai dengan mulutnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti?! Kulum dia, bodoh!" Kai menaikkan pinggulnya membuat juniornya menyentuh permukaan bibir D.O sementara ia menggerakkan jarinya dengan brutal didalam hole D.O

D.O mengulum junior Kai sambil menahan desahannya.

"Cukup! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!" Kai mendorong tubuh mungil D.O hingga terbaring dikasur lalu menindihnya. Kai kembali mencium bibir berisi D.O

"Eum..ahh.." D.O mendesah disela-sela ciumannya.

"Aku akan mulai sekarang. Tahan sakitnya sebentar mengerti?" D.O hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kai.

Kai menggesekan kepala juniorkan ke hole D.O yang sudah dia longgarkan sebelumnya.

"Engh.. ap-appo kaih." D.O mencengkram sprei tempat tidurnya yang memang sudah berantakan sejak tadi saat junior Kai mulai memasuki holenya.

"Tahan hyung. Ssh.. ah.. ini nikmathh.." Kai mengeluarkan juniornya lalu melesakkannya lagi dalam sekali hentak.

JLEB...

"ARGH! Appo.. hiks.." D.O berteriak keras saat seluruh junior Kai masuk kedalam holenya. Kai yang merasa tidak tega menjilat pipi D.O yang yang basah karena air mata.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Kai memberikan waktu bagi D.O untuk beradaptasi dengan junior besarnya.

"aahh..bergeraklah..Kaihh.." Kai segera memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secara perlahan saat mendengar permintaan D.O.

"Ah.. faster.. Kaihh." Kai dengan semangat menggenjot hole D.O yang menurutnya masih sempit walaupun telah ia masuki berkali-kali.

"Hyung ..kauhh.. ah.. ini.." Kai meracau tak jelas merasakan lubang D.O yang serasa memijit keras juniornya.

"I likee.. Thiss.. ah.. ahn.. AH!" D.O merasakan sesuatu didalam tubuhnya ditumbuk keras oleh Junior Kai. Kai yang menyadari hal itu langsung menggenjot D.O semakin cepat dan cepat hingga tempat tidur yang mereka tempati berbunyi nyaring.

"Kaihh.. akuu.. dekathh." D.O merasakan perutnya melilit.

"Bersamahh.. hyunghhh."

"AHH JONGIN!/Kyungie "

CROT.. CROT... (Author gemeteran)

D.O menyemburkan cairannya hingga mengotori perut Kai dan perutnya sendiri. Sementara cairan Kai memenuhi hole D.O hingga ada beberapa yang merembes keluar.

"Ahh..ah.. aku lelah." D.O berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Ini belum selesai hyung!" D.O menatap Kai horror. Dan aura mengerikan kembali menyelimuti kamar itu.

.

Suho bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Wajah yang merah padam dan keringat yang bercucuran dimana-mana. Matanya memang menatap televisi tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana karena suara desahan Kaido yang sangat keras.

"Argh sial!" Suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum melemparkan remote TV ke pintu kamar Kaisoo.

Prang..

Remote itu pecah berkeping-keping. Rupanya angel kita bisa juga marah .-.

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?!" Suho semakin bergerak gelisah saat desahan mereka terdengar lagi. Ia menatap horror sesuatu yang ada diantara selangkangannya. _'ahhh sepertinya harus main single lagi.'_ Suho beranjak dari duduknya, bermaksud untuk pergi kekamar mandi. U know lah...

Bruk..

Suara itu membuat kegiatan Suho yang tengah sibuk mengocok ehem.. juniornya terhenti. Dengan cepat ia mengenakan celananya kembali lalu belari kearah kamarnya.

"YIXING!" Suho berlari kearah Lay yang sudah jatuh tersungkur di lantai, membiarkan pintu kamar yang masih terbuka. "Kenapa kau bisa jatuh disini?" Suho membantu Lay untuk berbaring diranjangnya setelah melepaskan penutup telinga yang tadi sempat ia pasang.

"Dingin hyunggiehh. Makanya akuhh mau tutup jendela ituhh~" Suho merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak menutup jendela. Padahal diluar sedang hujan cukup deras. Suho mengambil termometer setelah menutup jendela kamarnya.

"Yixing gigit ini!" Suho menyodorkan termometer itu pada Lay.

"Huung ithu cheanahu keapa~(Hyung celanamu kenapa?)" Lay dengan lugu menunjuk sesuatu diantara selangkangan Suho. Sontak wajah suho menjadi memerah karena ketahuan masih 'tegang' oleh Lay.

"T-tidak apa-apa." Suho mengambil termometer dari Lay. "E-empat puluh derajat?!" Suho terbelalak saat melihat hasil dari termometer tersebut.

"hhyung d-dingin~" Lay meremas ujung selimut karena tidak kuat menahan dingin yang ia rasakan. Sementara Suho menatap wajah Lay yang semakin pucat dengan perasaan bingung.

'_Panas tubuh adalah obat paling baik untuk orang yang kedinginan.' _Tiba-tiba Suho teringat dengan kata-kata dari novel yang tadi sore ia baca.

'_panas tubuh berarti...' _Suho menatap wajah pucat Lay yang dihiasi dengan keringat dingin dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

'_jangan salahkan aku Zhang Yixing. Kau terlalu menggoda.'_Dengan perlahan Suho menutup pintu kamar bertuliskan Suho&Sehun itu lalu menguncinya.

Suho mendekati Lay yang terbaring lemah. Menanggalkan T-shirt yang ia kenakan dan langsung membuangnya entah kemana.

Sret..

Suho menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Lay. Lay membuka matanya saat merasakan selimut yang ia pakai ditarik paksa oleh Suho.

"h-hyung dingin. Selimut~" Lay merengek sambil menunjuk selimut yang baru saja Suho buang.

Bruk..

Lay membulatkan matanya saat merasakan tubuh Suho yang topless menindih tubuhnya.

"S-Suho hyung. Ap- Urmmm.." Perkataan Lay terhenti saat Suho tiba-tiba menciumi bibirnya.

"Kita tidak butuh selimut. Tubuhku yang akan menghangatkanmu, Zhang Yixing." Lay mencoba mendorong tubuh Suho dari atas tubuhnya. Tapi semua sia-sia mengingat tubuhnya yang lebih lemah dari Suho. Ia merasa sangat takut saat melihat seringai dari wajah Suho yang biasanya tersenyum bak malaikat.

"S-suho. Argh.. ah..jangannn em..lakukann ituhh~" Lay tak bisa menahan desahannya saat Suho mulai membuat tanda kepemilikan dilehernya yang sangat sensitif. Sementara Suho semakin semangat menggigit dan menjilat leher Lay yang putih bersih.

Bret.. (member EXO suka ngerobek baju yah~ mending buat author aja#ditendang readers)

Suho memandang lapar tubuh yang ada dibawahnya. Kulit putih bersih-yang sebentar lagi akan penuh dengan kissmarknya- perut rata dan dua buah nipple berwarna pink kecoklatan yang sudah menegang. Tanpa sadar, Suho menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"J-jangan h-hyung. T-tidak perlu menghangatkanku.." Lay menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menggelang keras. Suho langsung mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Lay lalu menuntunnya keatas kepala Lay agar tangan itu tidak menganggu aksinya.

"Ahh.. uhh.. ngg..ber..hentihhh..AHH" Lay benar-benar ingin berontak sekarang. Suho menggigit nipple kanan Lay dengan keras seakan ingin menghabiskannya(?) sendiri. Sedangkan nipple satunya ia cubit-cubit tak kalah keras. Setelah bosan, lidah Suho mulai turun. Menjilati setiap inci tubuh Lay dan membuat kissmark disana. Suho berhenti sejenak diperut datar Lay. Lidahnya bermain-main disekitar pusar milik Lay. Menjilat dan menusuk-nusuk pusar Lay dengan lidahnya.

Sementara Lay hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Suho selanjutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan namja diatasnya itu. Dan entah sejak kapan tangan Lay sudah bebas dari cengkraman Suho. Harus ia akui bahwa sentuhan Suho membuatnya lebih hangat bahkan bisa dibilang panas.

"Celana ini mengganggu!" Suho sedikit menaikkan pantat tepos(mian Lay umma) Lay saat ia mencoba membuka celana yang menutupi bagian private Lay. Lay mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain saat merasakan deru nafas Suho menyapa juniornya. Setitik air mata kaluar dari mata indahnya.

"Ng.. ah.." Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat saat Suho mengulum juniornya. Membuat juniornya itu tegang dan perutnya terasa melilit seperti ada sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar. Lay mencengkaram bantal yang ada di sampingnya melampiaskan semua rasa nikmat yang ia terima dari Suho.

"H-hyung~ AHHH!" Lay berteriak saat cairannya berlomba-lomba masuk kedalam mulut Suho. Suho menampung sedikit cairan sperma Lay didalam mulutnya lalu mencium bibir Lay. Membiarkan namja kurus itu merasakan cairannya sendiri.

"Kau manis chagi." Suho mengelus pipi Lay yang sudah semerah tomat. Dan Suho kembali mencium bibir Lay. Suho merasakan tangan Lay melingkar indah di lehernya dan membalas ciumannya.

Sret..

Suho membalik tubuh Lay hingga tengkurap lalu sedikit menaikkan pinggul namja berstatus 'uke' itu. Doggy style.

"Hhyung mauhh apahh~?" Lay sedikit menengok kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Suho tetapi nihil karena tertutup oleh tubuhnya sendiri. Sementara Suho tengah menurunkan celananya hingga sebatas lutut lalu menuntun juniornya mengarah pada Hole Lay yang masih kering.

Sleeb..

"ARGH! Hyung apahhh yanngg kau.. lakukan AH?" Lay berteriak keras saat merasakan sesuatu mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam hole virginnya.

"Memasukkan penisku ke lubangmu. Memang kenapa huh? Ahh.. bahkan baru kepalanya saja sudah sangat nikmat, apa lagi jika seluruh penisku masuk kedalam lubangmu? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya Ahh~" Suho meremas-remas pantat Lay yang ada didepannya. Membuat hole yang menyelubungi kepala juniornya terasa semakin terasa sempit. Suho mencoba memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam ke lubang Lay yang bahkan belum pernah dimasuki oleh benda apapun.

"Berhentihh... sakit hyung.. jangan masukkan lagi hiks.." Lay meremas sprey yang memang sudah berantakan sejak tadi. Air matanya mengalir deras saat merasakan junior Suho yang masuk semakin dalam. Ia benar-banar tidak pernah mengira bahwa Suho yang bertubuh kecil(AuthordijitakSuho) mempunyai Junior yang sangat besar.

"Rileks saja agar rasa sakitnya berkurang. Uhh.. so tight."

"Ani~ jangan masukkan lagi!" Lay merapatkan lubangnya. Mencoba mencegah junior besar Suho masuk lebih dalam. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa hal itu malah semakin membuat libido Suho naik drastis.

"Kau membuatku gila, YIXING!"

Sleeb..

Dalam satu kali hentakan, setengah dari junior Suho masuk kedalam lubang Lay secara paksa. Dan tentu saja Lay langsung menjerit pilu.

"Hiks.. appo."

"Berhenti menangis! Kau pasti juga akan merasakannya saat menjadi namjachingu Kris. Lagipula kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita harus melampiaskan apa yang ada dihati kita bukan? Dan sekarang aku ingin menyentuh seseorang karena mendengar juniorku bangun gara-gara suara desahan dari kamar sebelah. Kau bisa dengar bukan?" Suho berbisik tepat di telinga Lay yang bergetar hebat. Sesekali menggigit cuping Lay.

Lay merasakan hatinya tertusuk ribuan jarum. Jadi selama bertahun-tahun ini, Suho yang selalu bersikap manis padanya, mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Semua hanya pelampiasan semata? Tak adakah kata cinta untuknya didalam hati Suho?

"Jadi aku ahh.. hanya pelampiasan hiks.. Kau jahat ugh.." Suho menahan nafasnya saat mendengar Lay yang menangis karena dirinya. Dan itu membuat hatinya terasa perih, lebih perih dari pada saat D.O yang memutuskan meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih Kai.

Suho menggeram marah. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat Lay-NYA menangis.

Suho mengeluarkan juniornya secara paksa dari hole Lay.

"Mianhae, Lay." Suho kembali berbisik didepan telinga Lay yang memerah karena gigitannya.

JLEB..

"ARGH! APPO! Akh..ngg..hhh" Lay berteriak keras menahan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya yang terasa robek. Sementara Suho langsung menggerakkan juniornya dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat di dalam hole Lay.

"Ah.. ini.. menyenangkan.."

Sret..

Bles..

Sret..

Bles..

Lay selalu terdorong kedepan saat Suho menghentakkan Juniornya semakin dalam. Namja berdimple itu hanya berusaha menahan sakit sekaligus nikmat yang ia rasakan. Nikmat karena semua sentuhan Suho yang terasa memabukkan untuknya. Sakit bukan hanya karena holenya yang digenjot(?) tanpa ampun oleh Suho tapi juga sakit karena mengingat semua sentuhan itu hanya pelampiasan semata tanpa ada cinta didalamnya.

"Kenapa diam? Apa sentuhanku... kurang nikmat?" Suho berbisik tanpa menghentikan gerakan in-outnya dalam tubuh Lay. Tangannya mengarah kebagian bawah tubuh Lay. Mengelus junior Lay yang sudah sangat tegang. "Kau butuh ini?" Suho mengocok junior Lay seirama dengan sodokkan juniornya.

"Ngh.. ah oh... God." Suho menyeringai mendengar desahan lembut dari bibir Lay. Ia menciumi punggung putih namja dibawahnya.

"Faster hyung~" Lay semakin tidak terkontrol. Kini ia mencoba untuk menikmati semua perlakuan Suho walaupun itu menyakitkan.

Suho semakin cepat menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk hole Lay.

"ARGH!" Lay tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu bergabung dengan junior Suho yang masih ada didalam holenya.

"Apa.. ituhh.. hyung~?" Lay berusaha mengimbangi gerakan Suho san juga rasa sakit yang baru saja ia terima.

"Jariku.. Jari telunjuk dan tengahku.." saat ini hole Lay benar-benar terlihat penuh. Junior dan Jari Suho bergerak bergantian menumbuk titik kenikmatan sang dancing machine EXO-M itu sementara tangan satunya sibuk mengocok juniornya.

"Ahh..uhh.. hyung aku mau keluar~"

"Jangan dulu... aku belum mau~" Suho menutup akses jalan cairan Lay untuk keluar dengan jarinya.

"Hyung~ Appo" Lay berusaha menyingkirkan ibu jari Suho yang menutupi lubang juniornya.

"Jangan berontak!" Lay langsung diam karena ketakutan dengan bentakan Suho.

"Hyung sudah tidak tahan. Lepas.. sakit~"

"Bersama." Suho melepaskan genggaman tangannya dijunior Lay.

"HYUNG!/YIXING!"

CROT... CROT.. (Lagi-lagi tangan author gemeteran)

Lay menyemburkan cairannya hingga mengotori kasur sementara Suho melepaskan benihnya didalam tubuh Lay.

"Hah..hah.." deru nafas keduanya saling bersahutan ditengah bunyi gemercik air hujan yang mulai reda. Suho mengeluarkan jari serta juniornya dari dalam hole Lay yang membuat kedua namja itu sedikit mendesah. Suho terkejut saat melihat cairannya yang sedikit keluar dari hole Lay bercampur dengan darah. Dengan segera ia menjilat permukaan hole Lay yang memang lecet karena gerakannya yang terlalu keras tadi.

"Ungh.. Hyung.. appo." Lay merintih pelan saat Suho menjilat bagian yang lecet. Suho segera membalikkan tubuh Lay menghadap dirinya.

"Mian Yixing. Ak-aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku tadi. Dan luka itu.. Aku akan cari alkohol dulu." Lay menahan Suho yang beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mencarikan alkohol untuknya.

"Tidak usah hyung."

"Tapi-" perkataan Suho terhenti saat Lay mencium bibirnya lembut. Beberapa saat kemudian Lay melepaskannya kembali.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa hyung. Nanti darahnya juga berhenti sendiri, walau lama." Suho menatap Lay dalam lalu membenarkan celananya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menggendong Lay ala bridal style ke tempat tidur Sehun. Membaringkan dancing machine itu lalu ikut berbaring disampingnya.

"Tidurlah. maaf aku menyakitimu." Suho mengusap surai rambut kecoklatan itu. Lay hanya mengangguk lalu memilih tidur menghadap tembok, membelakangi Suho.

Suho menarik selimut milik Sehun hingga menutupi tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Lay yang masih telanjang melingkar di pinggang ramping Lay.

'_Kau jahat hyung. Kau jadikan aku pelampiasan? Kau pikir aku senang? Kau harus melampiaskan semua yang ada dihatimu, bukan berarti kau harus menyakitiku sedalam ini kan, hyung? Kau memberikanku harapan kosong. Kau tahu bahkan aku mencoba melupakan Kris untukmu yang kupikir mencintaiku. Tapi ternyata kau hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan. Aku benci padamu. Aku benci padamu yang selalu memberikanku perhatian lebih, menenangkanku saat aku sedih, bahkan saat kau menciumku lembut yang ternyata hanya sebagai pelampiasan. Tapi aku juga benci pada diriku sendiri. Benci karena aku dengan mudah percaya padamu, terbuai dengan semua tingkahmu, dan dengan mudah melepaskan Kris untuk namja sepertimu. Dan yang paling aku benci adalah saat aku sadar bahwa aku sudah kecewa terhadapmu dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu beberapa detik ini.'_-Lay

'_Terserah kau mau anggap aku apa. Aku tahu aku jahat padamu. Tapi jika kau pikir aku hanya menjadikanmu pelampiasan, ITU SALAH BESAR! Aku bersikap seperti itu terhadapmu, bagai aku menjadikanmu pelampiasan karena aku tau kau tidak akan pernah menerimaku. Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya. Dan mungkin akan begitu selamanya. Bahkan saat aku mengingat fakta bahwa kau tidak pernah bisa melupakan Kris, aku berusaha untuk memendam semua amarahku. Tidakkah kau bisa melihatku disini? kita selalu bersama saat mendapatkan takdir yang serupa, saling berbagi cerita, dan saling melampiaskan semuanya. Dan tanpa meminta ijin, kau langsung masuk seenaknya kedalam hatiku yang masih terisi Kyungsoo. Mianhae karena aku harus mengatakan, bahwa aku mencintaimu detik ini dan selamanya.'_-Suho

Suho melihat tubuh Lay yang bergetar dihadapannya dengan tatapan miris. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini Lay sedang menangis.

Greep..

Suho semakin erat memeluk tubuh Lay yang terlihat rapuh. Sementara Lay tetap menangis sambil mengigit-gigit kukunya.

"Uljuma. Kumohon jangan menangis." Suho menempatkan wajahnya ditengkuk Lay.

'_Mianhae karena aku mencintaimu. Saranghae'_ –Suho, Lay

Kedua benda itu bersinar ditempat masing-masing. Kompas itu bersinar didalam laci milik Suho sementara Jam itu bersinar dari dalam tas yang tadi Lay bawa. Hanya Ruang dan Waktu yang akan memberi tahu, kapan cinta itu datang membawa kebahagian dan kapan cinta itu datang membawa kesedihan yang mendalam. Dan semua itu sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan pada kita semua.

.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Mungkin sudah hyung. Tidak ada suara desahan mereka lagi."

"Kasian Lay hyung. Kenapa Suho hyung jahat sekali memperlakukan Lay hyung dengan kasar?" D.O berapi-api saat tau Ummanya telah disiksa oleh Suho.

"sabar hyung. Lagian kenapa hyung yang marah?" Kai mengelus punggung D.O yang masih naked.

"Memang kenapa? Lay kan ummaku."

"Terserah hyung saja. yang penting bagaimana rencana kita untuk buat baby?" Kai memandang D.O dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Kau yakin mau buat baby?" Kai mengangguk seperti anjing yang belum dikasih makan#Plak

"Baik tapi lakukan dengan lembut jangan seperti tadi. ARRA?!" dengan semangat Kai langsung menerjang D.O. dan...

Bayangin sendiri author cape nulisnya.

.

.

2 Month later..

Member EXO-M sedang bersantai-santai menikmati liburan mereka. ya sebelum comeback, mereka perlu istirahat cukup kan?

"Semuanya ayo makan!" Lay berteriak saat makanan yang dia buat sudah selesai. Bagaikan kambing yang mau makan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum disembelih jadi hewan kurban#Plak. member EXO-M langsung menempatkan diri dikursi masing-masing.

"Itadakimasu!" Lay hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah 'anak-anak'nya.

"Lay kau tidak makan?" Xiumin bertanya pada Lay yang masih senyum-senyum.

"Ini aku mau makan." Lay melahap nasi yang ada mangkuknya. Baru beberapa suap yang ia makan, Lay merasakan perutnya bergejolak.

"Huk.." Lay menutup mulutnya. Membuat member lain berhenti dari aktifitas makan mereka.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" Tanya Tao khawatir.

Tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan Tao, Lay langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi dan langsung mengunci pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"Hoek.. Hoek.." terdengar sayup-sayup suara Lay yang berusaha mengeluarkan makanan yang ada didalam perutnya.

Tok..Tok.. Tok..

"Lay, Gwenchana?" Kris mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu dengan keras.

"Nan Gwencha-"

Bruk..

Sebelum Lay melanjutkan kata-katanya, suara itu terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi yang sama.

"KRIS DOBRAK PINTUNYA!" Kris mengangguk dengan perintah Luhan.

Brak..

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Lay yang sudah terbaring lemah si lantai kamar mandi.

"LAY!"

.

Ruangan bernuansa putih itu sudah penuh dengan 7 orang yang ada didalamnya.

"Jadi Yixing sakit apa, Uisa?" tanya Chen pada sang dokter yang masih memeriksa hasil lab Lay.

"Kalian terlambat."

"T-terlambat?" Koor EXO-M minus Lay

"Bukan terlambat artian negatif tapi kalian terlambat mengetahui info yang sangat membahagiakan." Member EXO-M menatap Uisa dengan bingung. Sementara uisa itu menatap Lay yang masih terlihat pucat.

"Chukkae, Yixing-sshi." Lay langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah duga hal ini akan terjadi. Air mata membasahi wajahnya.

.

"Lay sebenarnya kau sakit apa?" tanya Xiumin saat mereka sudah sampai di Dorm. Lay langsung menyodorkan amplom coklat itu pada Xiumin lalu langsung masuk kedalam kamar.

BRAK..

Lay membanting pintu kamarnya dan Tao.

Member EXO-M hanya bengong melihat tingkah Lay yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dengan segera mereka membuka amplop itu.

Mata mereka langsung membulat saat membaca deretan kata di kertas putih itu.

Zhang Yixing

Positif/ Negatif Hamil 2 bulan

Kris langsung mengambil hanphonenya. Mencari nomor seseorang yang mungkin tahu tentang semua ini.

Piip..Piip

"_Yeoboseo"_

"APA YANG TERJADI PADA UMMA KAMI?!" seluruh member EXO-M langsung menutup telinga mendengar teriakan Kris pada seseorang diseberang telepon itu.

.

"Bodoh! Pabbo!" Lay memukul bantalnya keras. Cairan bening tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari sudut mata indah Lay.

"Bagaimana ini.. hiks.." Lay mengigit-gigit kukunya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Bagaimana kalau Suho hyung tidak mau mengakuinya? Aku hanya pelampiasannya dan dia pasti tidak menginginkan anak ini." Lay meremas baju dibagian perutnya.

"Ya Tuhan apa salahku? Hiks.."

.

EXO-K langsung membatalkan seluruh jadwal mereka untuk esok hari begitu mendengar keadaan Lay tadi Kris pagi ini. EXO-K berencana berangkat ke China sore ini karena mereka kehabisan tiket untuk penerbangang siang.

Dalam pesawat, Suho lebih memilih memperhatikan langit yang penuh dengan awan sementara member yang lain asyik membayangkan bagaimana keponakan baru mereka saat lahir nanti dan siapa ayah dari bayi yang tengah dikandung Lay itu. Mereka tidak merasakan bahwa dari tadi Suho bergerak gelisah.

'_Apakah dia benar-benar mengandung anakku? Kalau ia pernah berhubungan badan dengan orang lain bagaimana? bisa jadi kan itu bukan anakku. Tapi mengingat usia kandungannya yang 2 bulan, aku melakukannya dengan Yixing juga sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu.'_ Suho terus bergelut dengan pikirannya, tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi ada 2 orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Hyung apa kau pikir janin yang ada dikandung Lay gege itu anaknya Suho hyung?" Kai bertanya pada D.O yang duduk disebelahnya. Lebih tepatnya diantara Kai dan Suho.

"Kupikir iya. Mereka melakukan 'itu' sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu kan?" Kai mengangguk mendengar bisikan dari D.O. lalu tetepannya beralih pada Suho yang mesih menatap keluar jendela.

"Hyung gwenchana?" Suara Kai membuat lamunan Suho buyar.

"Ah gwenchana Kai-ah" Senyuman Suho yang terlihat dipaksakan membuat Kai dan D.O saling berpandangan.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, cerita saja pada kami hyung." D.O menepuk pundak Suho pelan. Suho tersenyum lalu menatap awan lagi.

"Dia terlihat menyedihkan." Kai mengangguk mendengar opini D.O

.

"Lay mana?" Kris yang baru saja mandi menatap member lain yang sedang duduk termenung di ruang tengah.

"Dia belum keluar kamar dari tadi pagi. Padahal dia belum makan siang." Luhan terlihat sangat khawatir pada Lay masih mengunci diri dikamarnya.

"Hah.. dia itu menyusahkan saja." Kris mendekati pintu kamar Lay dan Tao.

Tok..Tok..

"Lay ayo keluar. Kau belum makan siang. Kasihankan bayimu." Kris mencoba membujuk Lay untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Aku tidak lapar ge." Kris mendesah pelan. Suara Lay tadi terdengar sangat lirih dan rapuh untuknya.

"Tapi kau harus makan. Kalau kandunganmu melemah bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak lapar ge. Kumohon jangan ganggu aku." Kris beranjak dari depan kamar Lay menuju ruang tengah dimana member EXO-M yang lain sudah menunggu.

"Bagaimana gege? Lay gege mau makan?" Tanya Tao saat melihat namjachingunya kembali. Kris menggeleng pelan yang membuat member EXO-M mendesah kecewa.

Ting tong..

"Ah mungkin itu Sehun dan yang lainnya." Luhan langsung beranjak dari sofa untuk membukakan pintu.

"Hyung bogoshipo." Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan begitu melihat namja imut itu muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ya! Kalian menghalangi jalan!" teriakan Kris yang berasal dari belakan Luhan membuat kemesaraan Hunhan berhenti.

"Ayo masuklah dulu." Member EXO-K berjalan mengikuti Kris.

"Jadi dimana Lay gege?" tanya Baekhyun saat tidak melihat Lay diruang tengah.

"Dia ada di kamarnya. Dari pagi dia tidak keluar kamar sama sekali bahkan dia tidak makan siang, sarapanpun langsung dimuntahkan tadi pagi." Baekhyun terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Xiumin.

"Kenapa ia mengunci diri?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah member EXO-M yang terlihat masam.

"Sepertinya dia belum siap menerima kenyataan kalau dia hamil." Tubuh Suho menegang seketika saat mendengar pernyataan dari Chen.

"Suho kau tahu sesuatu tentang masalah ini?" Tanya Luhan pada Suho yang sejak tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara. Suho tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Luhan. Ia menggeleng lemah untuk menutupi fakta yang sebenarnya. Seluruh member EXO memang tidak ada yang tahu siapa ayah dari anak yang dikandung Lay. Hanya Kai, D.O, Suho dan tentu saja Lay yang tahu. Walaupun Kai, D.O, dan Suho sebenarnya hanya mengira-ira saja.

"Aku akan coba membujuknya lagi." Kris beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar Lay dan Tao.

Tok.. Tok...

"Lay keluarlah. Ada EXO-K disini." Lay tersentak mendengar suara Kris diluar sana. Apalagi saat nemja tinggi itu mengucapkan kata 'EXO-K'

"Aku tidak ingin diganggu." Jawab Lay lirih. Suho beranjak dari duduknya membuat member EXO yang lain menatapnya heran.

Tok..tok..

Kris menatap Suho yang ada disebelahnya. Ia tidak heran karena Suho memang sahabat Lay kan?

"Yi-Yixing... keluarlah." Tubuh Lay terasa membeku. Suara itu. Suara orang yang tengah ia hindari. Lay mengambil vas bunga yang ada di meja nakas pemisah antara ranjangnya dengan ranjang Tao.

PRANG..

"PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI!" semuanya mematung mendengar suara pecahan kaca dan teriakan dari Lay beberapa saat setelah Suho membujuk Lay untuk keluar. Sementara Suho..

BRAK..

Dia mendobrak pintu kamar itu hingga engselnya rusak. Semua menatap Suho tak percaya.

"Ikut aku!" Suho berucap dingin sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Lay hingga memutih.

"Lepaskan aku!" Lay terus berontak dengan perlakuan Suho.

"Suho hentikan, Lay kesakitan!" Kris berusaha menghentikan kegiatan Layho. Namun semua itu terhenti saat Suho menatapnya tajam

"Ini bukan urusanmu. Ini urusanku dengan Yixing jadi jangan coba-coba ikut campur!" Suho menarik Lay keluar dari apartemen. Meninggalkan member lain yang tengah cengo.

"Lebih baik kita ikuti mereka." Kris menatap Sulay yang mulai menghilang dari hadapannya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Hyung kami siap!" Kris menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar ucapan Tao.

Cling..Cling...

Kris menyipitkan matanya saat cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan menusuk matanya.

"Bagaimana hyung?" kesembilan member EXO itu bergaya ala SPY.

"Kalian berlebihan. Ayo cepat nanti kita ketinggalan mereka." kesembilan member itu mempoutkan bibirnya karena hanya ada kritikan pedas dari mulut Kris padahal mereka sudah susah payah berdandan ala SPY dengan cepat.

.

Bruuk..

Suho membanting Lay ke kursi disebelah kursi kemudi. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah mencuri kunci mobil Kris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan HAH?!" Bentak Lay pada Suho saat Suho sudah duduk dikursi kemudi.

"A..Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Suho berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Mau bicara apa? Bicara saja sekarang dan kita tidak usah bicara lagi selamanya." Suho menatap Lay tak percaya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kita jalan-jalan dulu agar bayimu senang." Suho mengelus perut Lay yang sebenarnya mulai membesar. Lay menepis tangan Suho dari perutnya.

"Berhenti mengelus perutku!" Suho hanya terkikik lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya-mobil kris-

.

"ya! Kenapa mobilku dipakai?" Kris mendengus kesal saat melihat mobilnya yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan.

"kenapa tidak pakai mobil van saja?" Tao menunjuk mobil van yang terparkir manis diujung garasi. Kris menepuk judat merutuki kebodohannya karena melupakan mobil Van itu.

"Kajja kita susul mereka."

.

"Ini sudah malam dan kau mengajakku ketaman bermain?" Lay menatap Suho heran.

"Kenapa? Taman bermain ini buka sampai tengah bukan? Kajja kita masuk." Suho menarik tangan Lay masuk kedalam taman bermain itu.

"Kau mau main apa dulu?" Tanya Suho sambil menatap wajah Lay. Sementara lay mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Terserahkan kau saja." Suho tersenyum manis lalu kembali menarik tangan Lay.

"Kita main rumah hantu!" Lay membulatkan matanya. Rumah hantu? Lay menatap horror bangunan rumah hantu didepannya.

.

"AKH kenapa harus macet sih?" Kai menggeram kesal melihat antrian panjang mobil didepan sana. Entah sejak kapan mobil Van EXO-M sudah tertinggal jauh dari mobil Suho-mobil Kris- yang melaju dengan sangat cepat.

"Kita kehilangan jejak mereka!" Sehun mengacak rambut Chanyeol frustasi.

"Ya! Kau yang frustasi tapi kenapa rambutku yang diacak-acak?!" Chanyeol mendengus kesal dengan Sehun yang hanya menunjukkan tanda 'piece' dengan kedua jarinya.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berisik!" Chen berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Kau yang berisik KIM JONGDAE!"

"sudah-sudah jangan ngrebutin aku gitu dong. Aku tahu aku imut tapi gak segitunya juga kale~"

Pletak..

Luhan mendapatkan jitakkan dari seluruh member yang ada di Van itu.

"Kau terlalu pede."

Kita tinggalkan saja mereka. kembali ke Sulay.

.

Lay dan Suho keluar dari rumah hantu. Suho yang tampak tenang tenang saja sementara Lay... tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh.

"Aku tidak mau masuk rumah hantu lagi!" Teriak Lay

"tadi kan kau bilang sendiri kalau terserah mau main apa." Jawab Suho santai.

"Tapi gak segitunya juga!"

"Kalau begitu kita main apa lagi?" Lay menunjuk stand menembak sesaat setelah Suho bertanya.

"Baik ayo kesana." Suho mengandeng tangan Lay. Hal ini sontak membuat wajah namja berdimple itu bersemu merah. Jantungnya bedetak tak karuan. _'Lay sadar. Dia hanya menjadikanmu pelampiasan. Jangan anggap dia itu menyukaimu.'_

"Selamat datang. Silahkan ini pistol dan pelurunya. Semoga beruntung." Penjaga Stand tersebut memberikan Suho pistol mainan dan 3 buah peluru.

Dor..

"Yah meleset! Kau bodoh." Tanpa sadar Lay menjitak kepala Suho karena pelurunya meleset jauh dari titik bidik(?).

"I-itu baru pemanasan." Suho berusaha menahan rasa malunya.

Dor..

"Ha! Kau lihat? Lihat itu tepat ditengah YEE!" Suho bersorak senang karena sejujurnya baru kali ini ia bisa menembak tepat di titik bidik(?)

"Aku mau coba." Lay merebut pistol mainan itu dari tangan Suho.

"Kau tidak akan.."

Dor..

"Fuih.." Lay meniup ujung pistol itu. Sementara Suho melongo melihat hasil tembakan Lay yang tepat mengenai titik bidik hanya dalam sekali coba.

"Bagaimana aku hebat bukan?" Suho hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa kalah dari Lay.

"Silahkan pilih hadiahnya. Karena kalian bisa menembak dua kali maka hadiahnya dua." Lay dan Suho mencari barang yang sesuai.

"Yixing bagaimana kalau itu." Suho menunjuk sepasang gantungan handphone.

"Ah itu gantungan couple. Menurutku itu cocok untuk kalian. Tapi itu sudah dihitung 2." Kata penjaga stand itu lagi.

"Baiklah kami ambil itu." Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Lay terlebih dahulu, Suho langsung memilih gantungan handphone berbentuk jam pasir didalam lingkaran kompas yang terbuat dari logam.

"Kenapa kau pilih yang ini?"

"Karena kupikir ini cocok untuk kita."

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Lay pada Suho yang masih asyik memperhatikan gantungan handphone itu.

"Bianglala saja." Lay mengangguk saat Suho menunjuk bianglala yang sangat besar.

"Ayo masuk Yixing." Suho membiarkan Lay measuk terlebih dahulu kedalam bianglala itu. Mereka duduk secara berhadapan.

Suasana hening menyelimuti Lay dan Suho. Suho sibuk dengan pikirannya sedangkan Lay sibuk menatap kearah langit hitam dari jendela bianglala.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" pertannyaan Lay membuat Suho menghentikan terbangun dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Em.. ini tentang bayi yang kau kandung." Suho menarik nafasnya dalam. "Dia anakku kan?" Lay terdiam sambil menatap Suho kosong.

"Kalau aku jawab iya bagaimana?" Lay menatap ekspresi wajah Suho yang menurutnya terlihat tidak senang.

"Aku.."

"Kau tidak mau menerimanya. Benar bukan?" Lay memotong ucap Suho.

"Bukan begitu tapi.."

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan menuntut pertanggung jawabmu. Kau hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan sudah pasti kau tidak menginginkan bayi ini kan? Tidak ada cinta untuk bayi ini... maupun untukku. Maka dari itu aku.. hiks.."

"A-aku akan hiks.. menggugurkannya."

PLAK..

Lay menatap Suho tak percaya. Walaupun penglihatannya buram karena air mata tapi ia bisa melihat guratan kemarahn dari wajah Suho.

"KAU GILA?!" Suho membentak Lay yang masih memegang pipinya yang memanas karena tamparan Suho.

"YA AKU GILA KARENAMU. Aku gila karena kau yang selalu peduli padaku. Kau yang selalu melindungiku. Kau yang selalu menciumku dengan lembut. TAPI SEMUA ITU TANPA RASA CINTA. KAU PIKIR AKU SENANG? KAU PIKIR AKU BAHAGIA, HAH? AKU MALAH SEMAKIN TERSIKSA DENGAN SEMUA ITU! Kau hanya memberiku harapan kosong. Hiks.. kau.. yang telah membuatku melupakan Kris dan sekarang apa yang kudapat? Jika saja dulu aku tidak melupakan Kris untukmu, mungkin sekarang aku sudah bahagia sebagai namjachingunya. AKU PASTI AKAN LEBIH BAHAGIA DENGANNYA DARI PADA BERSAMAMU SAAT INI! Mmph-"

Suho membungkam mulut Lay dengann ciumannya. Ia sedikit berdiri saat harus mencium Lay yang duduk berseberangan denganya.

"Lep-ash..ahh.." Suho bahkan tidak mengijinkan Lay untuk bernafas. Ia terus melumat bibir itu atas bawah. Melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat Lay. Lay terus meronta saat pasokan udaranya benar-benar menipis. Ia memukul dada Suho keras.

Akhirnya Suho melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka.

"Jangan gugurkan bayi itu, Jebal. Aku menginginkannya. Kau tahu, aku juga gila karenamu. Kau pikir selama ini aku menjadikanmu pelampiasan? Kau saja yang tidak peka pada perasaan cintaku. Aku tidak pernah memberimu harapan kosong. Semua itu kulakukan karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tolong balas perasaanku dan jangan pernah berikan hatimu pada orang lain lagi. Hatimu hanya cukup untukku seorang." Lay menangis semakin kencang. Ia memeluk Suho erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Suho.

"Saranghae, Zhang Yixing."

"Nado saranghae Kim Junmyeon."

"Halo aegya apa kabar? Ini appamu."

.

.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun?"

"Mereka ciuman! Aigo!" Chanyeol langsung merebut teropong medan dari tangan Baekhyun, lalu menggunakannya untuk melihat Sulay moment di dalam bianglala. Saat ini member EXO minus Sulay sudah berhasil keluar dari kemacetan panjang. Sebenarnya mereka sudah kehilangan jejak Sulay tetapi Tao merengek ingin bermain dengan maskot panda yang ada di taman bermain yang sama dengan Sulay. Mereka tidak sengaja melihat Sulay yang berjalan menuju bianglala. Dan dari situlah mereka mulai mengintai apa yang mereka lakukan dari bawah bianglala.

"Mereka keren." Luhan berdecak kagum saat melihat Sulay yang berciuman dengan ganas.

"Kerenan mana sama aku hyung?" Sehun mulai narsis.

"Kau terlalu narsis Oh Sehun." Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Sulay.

"aku mau boneka panda, gege." Tao merajuk sambil menarik-narik baju yang Kris pakai.

"Ne sebentar lagi Tao." Kris tetap mengamati Sulay dengan teropong medannya.

"gege lebih sayang sama Lay gege dan Suho gege dari pada sama Tao. HUE~" Kris terlihat kaget saat mendengar Tao yang menangis.

"Ah iya-iya. Ayo kita beli boneka."

"Aku capek Kai." D.O mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang tak jauh dari Bianglala bersama Kai.

"Istirahatlah hyung. Ini minum dulu." D.O menerima minuman yang disodorkan Kai. "Hyung bagaimana keadaan Kaido?" tanya Kai sambil mengusap perut D.O

"Kai sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Anak kita belum tentu laki-laki." D.O mendengus kesal.

"Tapi naluri seorang ayahku mengatakan bahwa anak kita laki-laki." Kai tetap ngeyel.

"Kalian itu bicara apa sih?" Tao dan Kris yang baru saja membeli boneka panda untuk Tao memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama Kaisoo

"Ini loh, ge. Kai ngotot kalau bayi yang aku kandung ini laki-laki padahal di USG saja belum." D.O melapor pada Kris. Sementara Kris hanya tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Bayi?" Kai dan D.O menganggung bersamaan

"D.O Kau hamil?" Lagi-lagi Kai dan D.O mengangguk.

"HEEEE?" entah sejak kapan seluruh member EXO termasuk Sulay sudah ada didekat mereka.

"KALIAN BEREMPAT CEPATLAH MENIKAH!"

.

END

.

A/N: HALO! Ketemu lagi sama saya. Padahal kemaren saya bilang mau hiatus tapi gak jadi karena saya terlalu sayang sama FFn

Fuih dan ini dia FF terbaru saya. Sebenernya gak baru-baru juga sih, ini other side dari FF sebelumnya. Ini FF NC pertamaku jadi maaf kalau kurang hot. Abis aku kan masih dibawah umur. Maaf juga karena banyak waktu ngetik ini sambil was-was jangan sampai ortu tahu klo aku nulis FF. Soalnya Ortu gak setuju klo aku suka nulis cerita T.T #Plak malah Curcol

Oh iya kemaren ada yang bilang saya anak SMA ya? Aku bukan anak SMA aku masih SMP itupun masih kelas 8,75 minggu depan baru naik kelas 9 trus tahun depan UN. ANDWE! #Plak curcol lagi.

And the Last...

Saya author paling GJ di FFn ini makanya butuh kritik n saran.

No Siders Please

Jadi tolong review yah ^^

GOMAWO~

No Siders Please

Jadi tolong review yah ^^

GOMAWO~


End file.
